Duchess Elizabeth Lighthammer
|imagewidth = 300|caption = A concept image of Elizabeth}} Duchess Elizabeth Lighthammer '''is currently aiding her friends in an organization known as 'Liongrave Company' as a combat medic. For the time being she has hung up her title as High-Commander of the Grand Alliance to aid her friend Velriana Idorri with the medical aspects of the group, while also running her business 'Eastern Kingdoms Trading Company' and her province of Ironwalde. Description Elizabeth stands at five foot, seven inches. A bit taller than the average human female. Her form itself being relatable to an hourglass. Her hair was a firey-crimson. The red locks either flowing freely in the cool breeze just below her shoulderblades, or tied up in a ponytail if she is being sent into the battlefield. Her face was one most could easily recall. Chromatic eyes, shifting colors constantly at a moments notice would be the first thing everyone would notice. A long jagged looking scar went from under her right eye, curving over her nose before hooking sharply up over her left eye, ending just above her eyebrow. Her right eye itself scarred on her upper eyelid from a recent wound. Smooth pale skin was to follow, her lips almost always natural, for she wore minimal make-up, or none at all if being sent away. Unless recently returning from battle, her armor was always polished, buffed, shined, and scratch/dent free. Her armor was masterfully crafted in a beautiful black and gold trimmed plate. The Liongrave Company's crest upon her tabard she wore proudly. Clipped to her belt was her helmet, shining the same colors. On her person was a communicator device. Hers being engineered a bit special to fit her needs, a radio box was clipped to her belt, while an earpiece was stuck in her right ear at all times. A light blue enchanted satchel over her shoulder containing a majority of her items. Her weapon was a crafted platinum blade, her shield made of enchanted oak and platinum edges. She held herself to a high standard most days. Making sure her appearance was exactly what she wanted it to be. History Early Life: Elizabeth was born into the Lighthammer family. A proud group of Paladin’s among the ranks of Lordaeron. Her father, Thèoden Lighthammer, and her mother Aya Lighthammer. She had one sibling, her brother Brian Lighthammer who was eleven years older than her. Lizzy was a accidental child that their family hadn’t planned for, though they loved her still the same. They lived in Northern Arathi most of her life, only for a year moving due to one of her Father’s mission requirements.They were a family, thick as steel, her father being the factor that pulled them into nobility. She grew up happily, her brother tending to her and his studies of becoming the next wielder of the Lighthammer, the family heirloom passed down from generation to generation. They would play together in the farm fields, once the harvest was in, they would take wooden swords and attack at the dying corn stalks as if they were Orcs or other enemies. She had a good bond with her brother, but overtime he grew distant. He got older, growing more interested in his studies. Eventually she was left to play with a single doll she had alone. Eventually after Scourge War started and Lordaeron began falling piece by piece, her parents were sent to defend the Arathi border to Silverpine Forest. They were overran eventually and were killed, put up on spikes on the now taken land. Brian took his now toddler sister and fled. Moving across the Eastern Kingdoms as they neared their destination, Stormwind City. Elizabeth, now in Stormwind was a homeless orphan. She was found by the current Orphan Matron and taken in at once, her name Syl’Vanna Moonblade. Syl’ grew a special relationship with Lizzy, spending most of her time with her, while the other orphans sulked away in their rooms. Lizzy was shaken and emotionally scarred, already at a young age showing severe signs of PTSD. Eventually Syl’ grew tired of watching Lizzy suffer, crying herself to sleep every night about a long lost life the young girl once had. Syl’ stepped down from her position, adopting Lizzy, taking her to her home in Darnassus. Syl’ took Lizzy into her arms with love. Treating the girl as if she was her own. Syl’ was barely at the age requirement to be called a adult to her own kind, so taking care of Lizzy was a bit challenging at times. Syl’ had lost her entire family too, so she could connect to Lizzy. One day she told Lizzy this, how her family was lost back when Archimonde was attacking Mount Hyjal, how her parents and siblings charged into help defend her people’s world tree, and how she was too cowardly. Lizzy began to adapt a personal bond with Syl’ accepting her as a stepmom figure. Once Syl’ thought Lizzy was old enough at age ten, she began teaching Lizzy how to use a small blade, eventually growing to a full sword and shield. She noticed Lizzy was a natural, that she had potential in the Light. She enrolled Lizzy into Stormwind’s Military Academy without her knowing. When the Stormwind Guard came to escort Lizzy away, she felt betrayed, she felt Syl’ didn’t want her anymore. She adapted quickly to a new emotion...Anger. Teenage Years: Lizzy, now using Anger as her source of power, soared through the rankings of her fellow classmates. She was captain of their capture-the-flag team, and her side always won. She avoided making friends, or talking to people in general. She felt empty inside, besides a burning hatred for all those who she had once trusted. Her power in the Light fading as more Hatred filled her eyes. She graduated at the top of her class, receiving a personal invitation from King Varian Wrynn himself to enroll in the Stormwind Army, she accepted, swearing her allegiance to the Grand Alliance. Leaving her past behind she began moving forward in life. She was enrolled into the ranks of The Stormwind Guard, a private regiment within their city's walls. She spent a few months with them, being promoted all the way to Lady-Commander. Yet during her time there she still felt empty inside, alone. One day while on a mission, her commander was with her and her group. They encountered a group of Blackrock Orcs which they easily dispatched, but then were ambushed by the Blackrock Warlocks. Her commander urged her to get herself and her men out of their, staying behind to take the fall. She returned days later to recover her commander’s battered body. The image giving her nightmares, her PTSD reemerging as she gazed at the slaughtered men and women she once considered family. Whenever she heard the sound of a warlock spell she would cringe, her hands going to her ears and she would drop to her knees. This improved with time, and almost led to the end of her military career. She exceeded with time through the Stormwind Army's ranks, earning the proud ranking of Commander. Adulthood: Elizabeth now being the proud soldier she was, she was dedicated to show the world that once great Lady-Commander Elizabeth Lighthammer was strong once more. It was then that a long lost heirloom was returned to her, her father’s hammer - The Lighthammer. She wielded the legendary hammer through the canals of Stormwind, people gawking at her. Her respect being earned back slowly overtime. Going on small personal missions to keep Stormwind’s territories clear of all invaders and possible enemies.' One day while relaxing in the Mage District’s pub, she met a newcomer to Stormwind, a Pandaren. His name was Grandmaster Bo-Ying Steelkeg, and with him his follower Magister Dolimo Rosemyth. They spoke highly of their organization Lianhe de Shaodin, and how they were dedicated to making sure Azeroth was peaceful for all races. Lizzy grew interested, agreeing to join, stating her hammer was at their command. She flew quickly through their ranks as well, eventually standing on the same ground as Grandmaster Steelkeg and Dolimo.' Now on the council with her father-figure Grandmaster Steelkeg, and her love interest Dolimo, she adapted her mind to war negotiations and attempting to make peace between long enemies. She suceeded for awhile, her relationship with Dolimo growing more and more scarce as the days moved on. Until one day the man she loved had vanished, weeks turned into months. She searched, love and vengeance blinding her as her now corrupted path had made her do many of the things she regrets to this day. When Dolimo was found, he had changed, and was no longer the man Elizabeth had once loved. She left them all, walking out of Lianhe de Shaodin without looking back. She joined another order shortly after, a group proudly known as the Clergy of the Holy Light. She stayed with them for some time, meeting one of her oldest friends Isabel Ruxton. Seeing the Clergy was not the path for her she left once more, traveled for a long while before returning to her proud city of Stormwind. Upon her return she met up once more with her friend Isabel, seeing she was now with a group named Knights of Dawns Light. Elizabeth swore her oath to them, finding out shortly after of her nobility and felt cheated of the years stolen she could have used to earn Knighthood. The Knight's leader, Anderic Onyxdawn, who had become another of Elizabeth's love interests agreed to train her, and with time she had earned what she wanted, and became a Dame. A Knight of the Alliance. '''Elizabeth left the Knights after some time and went free-roam for a while as she would periodically leave and come back, checking on her past students. While she was gone she achieved enlightenment and the Light and her have bound themselves to each other. A little while later Lizzy would join an organization by the name of the Grey Guard Inquisition. She would stay with them a while, Tiana McKinny becoming her best friend. Complications arose with Tiana and the others and after a few months Lizzy realized she did not want to be somewhere so full of complications. However along the way she met a wonderful woman by the name of Visettara who she for awhile was just casually going out with, until they wanted to make things more serious. Lizzy moved into her home at Ironwalde, her newly claimed family Duchy of Ironwalde was hers. Lizzy decided to call upon her old champions and students, The Silver Reckoning, her father's old organization long passed. Where she lead their coming together as one against the Legion as they prepare their final assault on the Tomb of Sargeras. Her new battle armor shining with the Light as she was a beacon of hope for her soldiers, friends, and family. She would stand upon the fel crusted hill as she would shout commands, striking down fel-bats as her men secured the shore. Her brother died that day, blown to bits by an infernal, leaving his daughter Jessica an orphan, and Elizabeth the eldest living member of the Lighthouse name. She quickly adopted the young girl, vowing to protect her until her own death. Teaching her the ways of the Light and boosting her progress into becoming a Paladin like herself and her late father. It wasn't long after that Elizabeth decided to take a break from the military and enlisted within the Stormwind City Guard's 42nd Regiment, under the command of Commander Everhurst. She stayed with them awhile, this break allowing her to spend time with Jessica and help ease the girl's and her own sorrow. Within the guard she met a woman named Alyxandra Lyall. They were together a long while, even engaged, and with the help of a little magic the Light blessed them with their daughter Aya Lyall. Not long prior to the child's birth the two split due to complications and Elizabeth left the Stormwind City Guard. Taking back the reigns of her military lifestyle and taking command of the Seventy-Second Battalion of the Stormwind Army. Currently she commands them proudly, being stationed in Arathi Highland's eastern mountains. She currently helps aid Stormgarde's offence and defense with help of her other brothers and sisters in the Grand Alliance. During this time she has rekindled her friendship with a woman named Tatiana Notleigh, a lost childhood friend of hers and they are happily together to this day alongside Elizabeth's two daughters Jessica Lighthammer, and Aya Lyall. Currently Elizabeth is currently in an infirmary in Stormwind City in a coma from a recent near death experience. Relationships Elizabeth is currently single. Having recently gone through a hard time with her last partner she has decided to stay single for awhile. Trivia Gallery Category:Characters Category:Soldiers Category:Knights Category:Stormwind City Guard Category:Order of the Silver Hand Category:Argent Crusade Category:Grand Alliance Category:Alliance Military Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Army of the Light Category:Lordaeron Peerage Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human